Wounded
by Arom1
Summary: Private miller makes a decision that could end his life but help save anothers  Based off soldier boys by dean huges *oneshot*


**Hey this is my first war fanfict hope you like and be sure to read my others. ENJOY **

"MILLER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" sarge screams out bullets kick up the dirt round me and I dive back into the foxhole "MILLER WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING, ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED" sarge screams at me again "SIR" I scream

back "TIM WENT DOWN I WANTED TO GO GET HIM" "TIM'S DEAD MILLER GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD" he hollers back the truth is sarge was right, Tim was the first to go down in the ambush "BUT SIR" I scream "DON'T SIR ME Tim IS DEAD AND YOU CANT

CHANGE THAT" sarge interrupts "NOW GO BACK TO THE GUNNIE AND ASK HIM IF HE KNOWS WHERE THE SNIPER IS!"I reluctantly agree. I peek my head out from the fox hole to the forest where the gunny is at and drop down quickly bullets pepper the spot

where my head used to be "shit" I mumble "this is going to be harder than I thought". "okay" I think to myself "you can do this miller all you gotta do is run to the forest that's not so hard" I grab for my m1, check the clip its full I look up to see a force of

germans coming towards us "SARGE, CRUATS TO THE NORTH EAST" I scream out "SHIT" is all he can say "MILLER" he screams out "GO INFORM THE GUNNY!" "its now or never" I think to myself "1,2, AAAAAAAAHHHHH" I scream out sprinting out of the foxhole I

half expect bullets to riddle me full of holes but none do I give out an holler *_SNAP_* a bullet comes dangerously close "fuck, fuck, fuck why am I doing this!" is all I manage to think while running to the cover of the forest "Hey guys its miller" an soldier screams

out "JESUS CHRIST THERE'S LIKE AN HOLE PLANTOON OF GERMANS BEHIND HIM!" another soldier screams out "GET THE GODDAMN GUNNY!" a few seconds later the gunny emerges "HEY WHERES SARGE?" the gunny screams out from the cover of the forest.

"shit the sarge" I think there's the sound of gunfire behind me an Thompson to be exact "I left the sarge behind" I think again I stick my heel into the ground and pivot to the left "I'm going back for the sarge" I think to myself "GODDAMIT MILLER GET THE

FUCK OVER HERE!" the gunny screams out "MORTAR FIRE!" is the last thing I hear before I'm tossed into the air

"god dammit miller" I look up to see another soldier dragging me away. The sounds of gunfire echo throughout the battlefield there's screaming to my left and I see a german boy no more than 16 like myself get shot, blood splurts out from the wounds in hi

s legs and chest "hey you" I manage to say to soldier dragging me "where are you taking me" "I'm taking you to the" is all he could say before a bullet ripped through his throat he falls to his knees clutching his once intact throat that's now a bloody squirting

mess I feel his blood get all over my face which wakes me out of my trance "gotta get up, gotta get to the forest" I say to myself I roll over onto my knees and feel excruciating pain from my left thigh "ah shit shrapnel" I managed to hobble up "sweet jesus"

Is all I could say to the picture I see that unfolds around me, men and boys on the ground in puddles of blood that run together mingling with each other

*_RATATATATATATAT*_ the sound of the mg rips out into the stale air. Dirt is torn up near me "FUCK" I scream out and hobble as fast as I can to the tree line 'HEY GUYS ITS MILLER, HE MADE IT" a soldier screams out "HE'S ONE TUFF SON OFVA BITCH IF YA ASK

ME" another screams out "I made, I made it, I made it, fuck yes I'm alive" those words are bouncing around in my head "good to see your in one piece miller" the gunny says greeting me "looks like we won" he says "yeah" I say panting "I guess we did" I

smile man is it good to be alive

_Later that night_

All I can hear is moaning from the wounded Germans. "Hey gunny" I say "I cant take hearing all these moans" "I know" he replies " me neither" "we should at least do something about it" I add "NO" he says "your not leaving our lines to go help an German

boy" "but gunny it's the right thing to do" I say "NO, and That's an order soldier now got back to your foxhole and wait for further instructions" 'FINE' I say as I'm walking back to my foxhole I tell myself "I gotta do something" and sooner than I think I'm

crawling behind enemy lines. "uuuaaagghh" a voice groans out I cant take it I crawl faster towards him towards the german boy who needs my help, I didn't care that he was a nazi all I cared was that he get some help and it seemed like I was the only one

was going to do something about it, I after a long crawl I finally make it to him. "hey" I say he tries to move away "no,no,no shhh just stay there I'm going to help you" he's startled that its an American that's helping him "Hilfe me" the german boy groans

out"shh just you be quite now and ill get to work" i say softly and i pick up the pack that i "borrowed" from the doc i unclasped the latch and i take out an roll of guaze and an shot of morphine "Nien!" the boy screams out "bitte nicht die Nadeln" "shh, shh

okay, i wont use the needle" i say quietly i seach him over he seems to have been shot in the leg and the shoulder "okay this is going to hurt" i say i left up his shoulder to slide the guaze under " OH GOTT DER PAIN" the boy screams out "shh,shhh its fine" i

say i wrap the guaze tightly around the shoulder "see that wasnt so bad, now all i got to do is fix up your leg" i say smiling the german boy smiles back and says " Mein Name ist Dieter" he says "umm my name is miller" i answer "aaahhh" dieter screams out i

guess i tightened the leg bandage to tight "shhh,shh its okay all down now your fine" i say smiling at him " Danke Freund" the boys says all of a sudden two bullets ring out and knock me on the ground "im hit" i say out loud and clutch my hands to my chest

feeling warm liquid " NEIN MILLER, Was hast du getan!" the german boy screams out to the attackers "aaaarhhggg" i moan "im dying" i think "never knew it would be this peacefull" the world starts to go dim and im odly warm right now even though i know

im dying im accepting it its just so peaceful " Abschluss dieses Ratte" a german voice says " in Ordnung" another says i hear a click of a rifle then an loud bang.

**Epiloge**

_Dear the family of Collin miller_

_private Collin miller died that fateful night from two lethal bullet wounds to the chest, how he died was a different matter, he died from crawling behind enemy lines too help wounded German boy, the German boy whose name was dieter, dieter survived that night all _

_because of Collin with that life collin saved, that German boy would beacame an valuable Allie later on during the war for his cunning acts or espionage and sabotage all because your son Collin showed kindness to a boy the world hated, i hope you understand the_

_ greatness your boy showed to the world_

_ sincerely,_

_Gunny Sargent Rosie Patterson_

**Collin miller earned the purple heart and the Distinguished Service Cross.**

**So howd you think of my first ever war story? Rate and review please and thank you**

**TRANSLATIONS**

**Hilfe me**- help me

**Nien- **no

**bitte****nicht****die Nadeln**- please not the needle

**OH****GOTT DER****PAIN- **oh god the pain

**Mein Name ist****Dieter**- my name is dieter

**Danke Freund**- thank you friend

**NEIN MILLER, Was hast du getan**- no miller, what have you done

**Abschluss dieses****Ratte**- finish this rat

**in Ordnung**- okay


End file.
